intrigue_in_courtfandomcom-20200213-history
Iriquiri
Iriquiri is a harbor city and one of the trade cities. It sits on an island to the south of the crownland, just off the coast of the Southern Lands. The ruler of Iriquiri is a member of the Moonborn Clan chosen from among the members of a conclave of the wealthiest and noblest of the city. It was formerly a sovereign nation ruled by the lords of the spice before Jackal III's Conquest. History Iriquiri was where the migrants landed when they began their incasion. Rather than unite against the newcomers, many of the local rulers sought alliances with the invaders, often with disastrous results. House Moonborn claimed the land after defeating the locala in the battle of the moon. As such, the Moonborn are one of the oldest lines of nobility in the world. The Moonborn ruled as Kings of the Moon Valley for approximately six thousand years. During the Age off heroes, the Moon Valley was thinly populated and was ruled by a score of petty kings. Following the rape of the four graces two thousand years ago, the Iriquirians warred with the north for a thousand years. The Moon gate withstood three attempts by Jackal II, to conquer the Valley. The Moonborn bent the knee to Jackal III during Vexians's wars of conquest, bringing the Valley under the control of the Imperial Throne. The Baron's rebellion began in the Valley, when Sir John Jameson, refused to surrender. Defeating his bannermen at Merrytown, Lord Moonborn went on to help Jackal VI secure the Throne, and was named his chancellor after the war. City Location and Layout Iriquiri is a fortress city, protected by high walls, located on the northernmost and easternmost of the Island of the Spices. Its inner walls are fused black stone. Iriquiri is far larger than the shadow city of Jabrovo. Iriquiri has a large fleet. At the mouth of its harbor lies the Bleeding Tower. In the city lies the Fountain of the two gods. There is no established faith in Iriquiri, and temples and shrines in honor of many different gods line the streets and waterfronts of the city. The Temple of the four graces has a large statue of the Four goddesses beside the temple's doors. People Iriquirians are renowned for their greed. They constantly fight to gain control of the trade routes. They love bright colors, even coloring their hair brightly. Their inventors are known for creating ornate helmets and ingenious torture devices. Economy Iriquiri is renowned for its pear brandy and Iriquirians armorsmiths can make fantastic helmets shaped like birds and animals, chased with precious metals. Iriquiri is a merchantile city, where trade is considered a much more honorable profession than arms. Shortly after its founding, Iriquiri quickly grew out into a rich city, due to the discovery of a certain variety of sea snail. Iriquiri is deeply involved in the slave trade, and Iriquiri slavers are known to be especially aggressive. They even sail north beyond, in search of wildlings to enslave. Slaves outnumber freeborn in Iriquiri three to one. Sellswords are also common in the city.